1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and a related method, and more particularly, to an image processing system that selectively outputs an image picture to an image receiver according to a data format of the image picture, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an image system, an image sensor is for sensing a scene in order to generate corresponding image data. The image data is then transmitted to an image processing circuit to further process the image data. More specifically, when the image processing system is in a normal operational state, the image data is transmitted between the image sensor and the image processing circuit via a specific data format (e.g., a specific image resolution). In other words, the image processing circuit can only receive and process image data of the specific data format. If the image data generated by the image sensor does not comply with the specific data format, the image processing circuit cannot process the image data, leading to situations such as system crash or efficiency degradation.
When the image system has just been activated or rebooted, the image sensor will be in an unstable state and requires some time to stabilize. When the image sensor is in this unstable state, the image data generated thereof cannot comply with the specific data format required by the image processing circuit, leading to the aforementioned issues. Therefore, how to prevent the image processing circuit from receiving image data not complying with the desired data format for enhancing the stability as well as efficiency of the image processing system has become an issue to be solved in this field.